<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dragon, A Prince, and A Knight. by Drowmonk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781939">A Dragon, A Prince, and A Knight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk'>Drowmonk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon!Yang, F/F, F/M, Multi, This is poly not harem Jaune stuff, Threesome - F/F/M, if anything Yang is forming the harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jaune the Handsome has been taken by a dragon, only the champion Pyrrha Nikos can save him from the vile beast. But what happens when steel is not enough to conquer the dragon? And what if Jaune's heart is already lost?</p><p>Or; Yang thinks Jaune is cute and steals him from his lonely life as a trophy prince, they start falling in love when Pyrrha comes to save him. Yang takes this in stride and starts flirting with Pyrrha too, who has trouble figuring out her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dragon, A Prince, and A Knight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Champion Nikos, prince Jaune the Handsome has been taken by a vile dragon! With our princesses busy defending our borders it falls to you to bring him back!”</p><p>The Queen’s command still rang in my ears as I made my way through the forest. Thoughts of my beloved prince being eaten by a dragon fill my mind. “I’m coming Jaune!” I say out loud.</p><p>I smell smoke from a fire as I near the base of the mountain, I hear a woman giggling, but I’m cautious, the dragon is said to be a trickster, luring travelers to her side. I move to the edge of a clearing, my spear and shield at the ready, I gasp when I see Jaune, his robes tattered but he is not bound. A blonde woman with one arm is smiling and laughing at something he’s said. Perhaps this woman is another victim, is the dragon eating her piece by piece? My heart feels a pang of sympathy.</p><p>I’m close enough to hear them, “seven sisters? Truly? That’s amazing!”</p><p>I smile, and Jaune nods, “it’s tough being the only boy, knowing that I have to be the perfect prince, and save myself for a political marriage, that’s all princes are good for after all.”</p><p>The woman’s face mirrors mine as she frowns, “that’s not true! You’re kind, smart and very cute!”</p><p>Jaune looks awkward and I feel a twinge of jealousy, how can she say that so easily when I haven’t? Jaune shakes his head, “thanks for saying that, but I don’t think my mom would agree.”</p><p>The dragon is clearly elsewhere, I move forward, revealing myself, “Jaune,” I whisper, in case it’s in the cave behind them, “I’m here to rescue you.”</p><p>Jaune turns, his face looks surprised then glances at the woman, she grins, eyes sharp on me, “oh! Is this Pyrrha? She’s as beautiful as you said!”</p><p>“Shh! The dragon might hear you!” I chastise, how is this woman still alive? She’s already lost one arm to the beast, surely she understands how dire the situation is?</p><p>She laughs, a lovely sound, but far too loud, “oh, you beautiful gorgeous champion!” she stands up, and up, and up, shifting into a giant beast, covered in golden scales, “I am the dragon!”</p><p>I move to the side, so that if she breathes fire at me Jaune will be spared, instead she simply reaches over and takes my spear from my hand, “no weapons in my home! Very rude Pyrrha!”</p><p>I reach for my sword, but she glares at me, gaze pinning me, fear clenching my heart, “I said no weapons!” she breathes at me and I turn to look at Jaune, if I’m going to die, I want my last thought to be of him. Instead of fire, I feel a intense heat, it’s not enough to burn, but I’m sweating in my plates. </p><p>Suddenly Jaune is in front of me, “Yang, stop!” my sweet prince...</p><p>The dragon stops, turning back into her human form, frowning, “fine. Take her weapons from her. You’re both staying with me now.”</p><p>Jaune does as he’s told, “I’m sorry Pyrrha, she’s been hurt by knights before, her arm...” he looks like he cares for her, my heart clenches in my chest, breaking, he turns back to me, smiling sadly, “at least you’re here now.”</p><p>Without my sword or even a dagger I start taking my armor off, still hot from the dragon’s breath, almost burning my hands. I pull at my linen shirt, the fabric clinging to me grossly with my sweat, “it’s fine Jaune, I was foolish to think I could fight a full grown dragon on my own.”</p><p>Jaune smiles at me, “she’s not so bad, she’s just lonely.”</p><p>And you’re in love with her. The dragon comes over all smiles, I hate how pretty she looks, I hate how her hair is like gold, shimmering in the sun. I hate that she’s wearing nothing but a thin dress that does nothing to hide her body. I hate her.</p><p>“Okay, we got off to a bad start, but I don’t want to be enemies! You’re very pretty Pyrrha, and that you chose to fight me speaks highly of your bravery and devotion to Jaune! Friends?” She holds her left hand out to me to shake.</p><p>I swallow my pride and take it, I need to bide my time. I will free Jaune from this temptress, I smile, “very well, dragon, it’s not like I can win here.”</p><p>She giggles, the sound too pretty to come from such a vile woman, “call me Yang! Sorry about the hot breath,” she looks me over, “you’re sweaty, come follow me, we’ll get you cleaned up in the river!”</p><p>Jaune nods, “good idea, I’ll get dinner ready for you two for when you get back.”</p><p>Yang- the dragon can’t help but sway her ass as she leads me to the river, ever the succubus. I hold back my anger, she’s stolen Jaune from me, and I won’t forgive her for that. If I had been brave I would have walked around almost naked like she is, maybe then Jaune would have seen that I’m just as toned and strong as she is. That my figure is just as full and hair just as gorgeous.</p><p>The dragon turns around and smiles at me when we reach the river, “isn’t it lovely? I love how cool it is!” she pulls her dress off casually, I blush and look away, I hate how perfect her body is, toned and muscled, yet soft. No wonder Jaune has a crush on her. I hear her giggle, “don’t be shy! There’s nobody but us here!”</p><p>I hear a splash and she’s in the water, her stunning body thankfully hidden, “right. Of course,” I start removing my clothes, it feels good to get them off, they’re sticky and need to be washed.</p><p>I hear another giggle and blush as I see Yang- the dragon is staring at me, “you’re gorgeous! Now get that cute butt in here!”</p><p>I blush, covering myself, my heart racing, “stop staring at me!” My face must be as red as my hair.</p><p>The dragon rolls her eyes, then turns away, “if you insist, but you should show off more! In fact would you like to make a wager?” she teased as I walked into the water.</p><p>I sigh as I relax into the flow, cooling off finally, “what kind of wager dragon.”</p><p>She turns around and chuckles, “call me Yang! And I think it would be hilarious to walk back to camp naked don’t you? Imagine the look on Jaune’s face!”</p><p>I shake my head, not wanting to have her literally be naked in front of Jaune, “no! That’s a terrible idea!”</p><p>Yang- the dragon sighs, “that’s a shame. You’re far too pretty to hide under your armor all the time.”</p><p>I get angry, face heating up, “and you’re too much of a flirt! Parading around in front of Jaune with your bits falling out!”</p><p>She frowns, then turns away, “you were nicer when you attacked me with weapons.”</p><p>I don’t know how to take that as she swims off to get away from me. Good riddance, I didn’t want to see her wash her muscled curves anyway!</p><p>I wash myself off and then head back to shore, my clothes are crusty with dried sweat, I sigh as I start washing them in the river. The dragon keeps looking over to make sure I’m not running away, not like I could, she can fly and catch me even if I got a days head start.</p><p>I hang my shirt and pants on a tree to let them dry in the sun, the dragon returning from the river. I cover myself with my hands, “no need to wait for them to dry.”</p><p>She moves next to me, our naked bodies too close for my comfort, the heat from her is surprising, she breathes on my shirt and pants, I see the steam rise from them and they’re dry in moments, “there you go!” she says smiling at me.</p><p>I sigh, “thank you,” I pull them on, glad to be dressed, she goes to her dress and slips it on, it clings to her for a moment, then steam rises off it and it’s dry, “drago- Yang. I…”</p><p>She looks at me curiously, “hmm?”</p><p>I blush looking away, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. That was unworthy talk from a knight.”</p><p>She giggles and pulls me into a hug, my face heats up as I feel her body squish into mine, “I forgive you! You’ve had a rough day!” she kisses my cheek and I’m frozen, “let’s head back! I’m sure Jaune has our dinner ready by now!”</p><p>She throws her hair over her shoulders and walks away, leaving me stunned. What just happened? Why did she kiss me? I flush with anger. So she flirts with everyone and is leading Jaune on? Bad enough I’ve lost him to her, I wont have his heart broken!</p><p>I pull my boots on and follow her, trying to come up with a plan of escape. Jaune smiles at us when we return, I can’t help but notice how his gaze lingers on Yang- the dragon’s body before he looks at me again. Oh my sweet prince, how it hurts to see your heart call out for this demon! Jaune holds up the soup he’s made, “it’s not much but it’s warm and ready!”</p><p>I smile at him then my stomach twists as Yang kisses his cheek and takes a bowl from him, “thanks sweetie!” he blushes and clears his throat.</p><p>I walk off into the woods, suddenly not hungry, tears in my eyes. I hear Jaune call out to me but I start running, I can’t do this! I can’t watch him fall for this devil dragon! I can’t see where I’m heading with my vision blurring with tears, I trip and feel something hit my head. The world turns black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes the chapter title is a pun about Pyrrha tripping. No I don't regret it. Thanks to the discord server and especially MusingsFromMars for giving me this idea. I needed something silly to distract me, the real world is still scary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>